Mission Accomplished
by Snippets of the Dream Catcher
Summary: Now all Ai and Aria sachou have to do is get them together. AkariXAkatsuki pairing.


_**Mission Accomplished**_

_My first Aria story! I like Aria because its so heartwarming. One of my fav animes! Now, onto my story!_

~M~I~S~S~I~O~N~A~C~C~O~M~P~L~I~S~H~E~D

"Oi! Momiko!"

Akari turned to look Akatsuki. He ran towards her panting a little.

Akari had finished shopping for groceries and was on her way back with Ai until Akatsuki called her. "Ahh...Akatsuki-san! Its not Momiko and my hair has already grew quite long!"

"Whatever!" Akatsuki said. Ai, who knew about Akatsuki's secret sighed. "Akari-san, I'll be heading back by myself. It seems that Akatsuki-san wants to talk to you for awhile. So then, I'll see you back at Aria company." Ai waved Akari goodbye after taking all of the groceries with her.

"Ganbatte," Ai whispered softly to Akatsuki when passing him. Akatsuki stared at her back, quite shocked that she knew about his little secret. "Eh?" Akari tilted her head slightly, wondering what's wrong with Ai and Akatsuki. "Strange..." She muttered.

"A-anyway," Akatsuki looked quite stiff. "would you like to go for a cup of tea?" AKari stared at him weirdly. "Tea? No time. Later, I have customers so I can't. Sorry. What was it that you wanted to tell me just now?" _Akatsuki-san looks dejected....I wonder why..._

"Ahhh its nothing! So then, have a nice day. Goodbye! I'm off to work." Akatsuki waved. "Ahh....okay!" Akari nodded her head with a smile. "Ah!" She yelped. "N-nani!?" Akatsuki rushed back. "Nothing...its just that...I LEFT AI-CHAN WITH THE GROCERIES ALL BY HERSELF!!! Ahh...I am so horrible. So then Akatsuki-san, sayonara!" With that, Akari ran off.

~M~S~S~I~O~N~A~C~C~O~M~P~L~I~S~H~E~D~

Ai had just reached Aria company. "Ah...Aria sachou...You hungry?" The cat nodded his head vigorously, causing Ai to laugh. "Okay, I'll take it out this instant."

_Bang!_

Ai turned around. "Ai-chan! I'm so sorry! I left you alone with the groceries! I'm the worst!" Akari panted a little. "Ah...no. Its okay!" Ai smiled. "Oh...okay then. I'll be out. I have customers today okay?"

"Hai!" Once she left, Ai turned to Aria sachou. "Lets support Akatsuki-san! Akatsuki-san is one of Akari-san's customers today!" Aria sachou made a bit of noise and raised his paw.

Akatsuki waited for Akari. "Ahh...Akatsuki-san...shall we go now?" Akari who had finally found him smiled. "Ah...hai." Akatsuki nodded and got on. Then, Akari started rowing.

While rowing, Akatsuki opened his mouth. "Akari." He said seriously. Akari paused in her rowing. He finally said her name. "I..." he blushed a little. "Akatsuki...san?"

"I like you!" He confessed. Akari blinked her eyes. "I know!" She grinned. "I like you too!"

"Uh...right!" Akatsuki faced the front.

_For some reason, I don't think she got it._

_Akatsuki-san is acting werid. We are friends! Of course I like him! _

Meanwhile, Ai held a binoculars in hand. "I don't think it worked out." Ai was spying on Akatsuki. Aria sachou agreed.

~M~I~S~S~I~O~N~A~C~C~O~M~P~L~I~S~H~E~D~

Once Akatsuki's ride was over he got up, thanked Akari and headed back up to the sky where his work was.

"We must help them, right? Aria sachou?" Ai whispered. The cat agreed.

**Next Day...**

It was Aria Company's day off. Akari along with Ai and Aria sachou were eating breakfast leisurely. After once they were done, Ai decided to go out for a walk with Aria sachou. Akari then decided to pay a visit to Alice and Aika.

Once Akari left, Ai and Aria Sachou, who were hiding behind then dashed off to find Akatsuki.

"Akatsuki-san," Ai called out to the man who was emitting a dark aura, causing people around him to be wary of him. "Ah...Ai-chan...is that you?"

"Akatsuki-san! What do you think you are doing!?"

"Ah..."

"...Anyway, we are trying to help you so get a life!" Ai grumbled. "Akari-san decided to pay a visit to Aika-san and Alice-san. She will probably be back in the evening. I want you to pretend that you are sick or something. If not, injure your own self or something."

"Huh...? Momiko huh..." Akatsuki emitted out a even darker aura, scaring Ai and Aria sachou. "Akatsuki-san!" Ai groaned. "Anyway, during the evening, make sure you come. Okay?"

"...can I pretend to have a stomachache, claming that medicine is out?"

"Lame." Ai and Aria sachou said at once in unison.

"Hey!"

"Whatever. Just make sure to come over in the evening. Ja."

"Ah...wait!" Akatsuki called out to the running figure of Ai and Aria sachou. "Ah...she's gone."

~M~S~S~I~O~N~A~C~C~O~M~P~L~I~S~H~E~D~

"Ha...ha...ha..." Ai panted. Aria sachou ran alongside her. "We did it right, Aria sachou?" He responded with a nod. "Now then...what shall we do?"

Aria sachou ten made a few hand signs. "Oh! I get it! Lets go to the market! You want to see the fish, is it?" Aria sachou nodded his head vigorously.

Both then walked off, figures disappearing into the crowd.

~M~S~S~I~O~N~A~C~C~O~M~P~L~I~S~H~E~D~

"And then, and then..." Akari chatted animatedly with her two friends, with them laughing, making jokes, talking about the past. "You know, at that time, the breeze was really refreshing. It makes one smi-"

"Embarrassing words aren't allowed!" Aika butted in. Then Akari paused. All three stared at each other and all burst out into laughter. "Just as always, sempai." Alice said with giggles.

"Remember the times when we went to Neverland?"

"I remember, Alice-chan!" Akari said joyfully. "Of course, kouhai!" Aika winked. "There, we trained our rowing skills...it was so fun..." Akari sighed. "Those were our best days together...right?"

"Un." Aika and Alice nodded. "You know," Aika smiled. "Eh?" Alice and Akari looked at her questioningly. "Embarrassing words are not allowed." Aika said animatedly making all of them laugh once again.

They chatted until evening, just like Ai said. Akari and Aika left Alice's place and then soon, Aika and Akari separated.

"Eh? Akatsuki-san? What's wrong?" Akari looked down at Akatsuki who was crouching on the floor outside Aria compnay. "Why...are you here?"

"Ah...actually, I have a stomach ache from food poisoning and I tried to go look for medicine but had none. Tried to buy some but sold out. So...I was wondering if you had any..." Akatsuki trailed off. _Shit! I really have a stomach ache and there really was no medicine! Shit!_

"Akatsuki-san seems to be really good at acting. He should just become an actor instead of becoming a Salamandar." Ai, was spying on them muttered with Aria sachou beside her. Ai had hid from far away so Akari and Akatsuki could not see her.

"I see..." Akari said. "Anyway, first things first, lets get you inside." Akari helped him up. "Hai..."

There was an awkward silence. No one spoke. Akaei and Akatsuki both were thinking of a subject.

"Um..." Akatsuki looked up to look at AKari instead of the floor. "Ai-chan and Aria sachou are really late! I mean usually they are already back..." Akari said enthusiastically.

"Er...yeah! You are right!"

"..."

"..."

It was silent again.

"Um..how's business?" Akatsuki asked her blushing a little. It was hidden as it was already night. "Oh...it was great. It seems that the customers are happy with me."

There the silence come. Tension was in the air. Very heavy.

"Um...!" Both started at the same time. "Oh..Akatsuki-san can go first..." Akari said. "No, you can go first."

"Eh? Er..no. Yours must probably be more important."

"Please, go first."

"...How's your stomach?"

Akatsuki sweat dropped and fell to the floor. "Akastuki-san?!"

"No...I am fine." He got up, smiling slightly. "Now that you have said your piece, I want to say mine." He said seriously, staring straight at Akari in the eye. Akari seemed suprised.

_He look so frightening~! _Akari shivered a little. "Eh? Are you cold?"

"No. Not at all. Thank you."

"Ok..." Kastuki took a deep breath.

"I...love you."

"...Un! I love you too!" Akari said smiling wide, still getting the wrong message. Akatsuki sighed.

"I mean I love you as a woman! Not a friend!" He got up, getting closer to Akari , face was a few inches away from kissing her cherry red lips.

"..." Akari looked at him shocked.

"I guess..." Akatsuki stood up. "You don't."

_He's leaving, Akari...Things won't be the same, things can never be the same~ _Her innerself sang.

"I..I...no! Wait! Akatsuki-san!"

Akastuki's feet stood rooted to the ground. "...Aka...ri?" Akari had hugged him from behind, face bowed down.

"...Its the first time you have called me by my name!" Akari smiled inwardly.

"..."

"Thank you, for your feelings. I..." Akari looked up blushing. "I love you as well."

Those words made Akatsuki's heart leaped with joy. He turned around to hug her tightly.

"Lets go back?" Akari blushed. "...hai...Akari."

With that, they went back inside.

_Meanwhile..._

"...Is that a pass?" Ai asked Aria sachou. He nodded. Ai grinned at him and shouted,

"MISSION ACCOMPLISHED!!!!!!"

~M~I~S~S~I~O~N~A~C~C~O~M~P~L~I~S~H~E~D~

**_The End_**


End file.
